


Waverly's "Cheer"

by rubyredwolves



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Cheerverly, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingering, Handcuffs, Roleplay, Smut, Wayhaught - Freeform, Wayhaught smut, wynonna not interrupting for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyredwolves/pseuds/rubyredwolves
Summary: Waverly's completed "cheer" performance for Nicole had Wynonna not walked in on them. Takes place during 2x03.





	Waverly's "Cheer"

_"Time for one more cheer_  
_C'mon boys from here to there"_

Nicole was already smiling, but as Waverly kicked her leg high up into the air, lapsing with ease back into a twirl, spinning to meet the officer's warm brown eyes, a smirk on her face, Nicole's eyes widened and her jaw slackened.

_Oh... oh. Wow._

_"Let's get down around this town"_

Waverly continued, completely aware of what she was doing to her girlfriend. She smirked, chewing on the edge of her lip with her eyes narrowed knowingly, never leaving Nicole's eyes as she smoothly rolled downward on the word "down," swaying consistently and rolling her shoulders back upward.

_“Turn that frown right upside down!”_

The brunette's rolling, circling, captivating movements ended with her shooting out both of her toned arms at each side of her at the exclamation of the last word of the cheer in a semi-bow, flipping her hair back and staring at the cop, a closed-mouth smile fully on her lips.

She spun, facing away from Nicole with her hands clasping above her. Her head turned back to meet the officer’s eyes again, and was pleased to see her girlfriend still standing there in frozen awe.

Waverly bit her lip, and danced backward toward the cop, popping movements never ceasing, and Nicole's eyes flit down to somewhere lower, and once they were there, she couldn't look away from the movements.

Before she knew it, Waverly was essentially grinding up against her, hand reaching toward the back of her head, fingers clinging under her red curls and pushing her up against her girlfriend.

Waverly's shoulders were swaying, and her ass continued its circling movements as well, right against the cop's belt, and Nicole couldn't help but exhale loudly, throwing her head back with eyes closing for a moment to enjoy what Waverly was doing to her. Her lips subconsciously and lazily kissed at the parts of Waverly's head that she could reach without letting the shorter girl stop her "cheer," and she pulled the girl even closer to her.

"Officer?"

Came the innocent-sounding inquisition. Waverly's head had leaned back against Nicole's shoulder to look up at her.

"Aren't you going to _punish_ me for harassing a _cop_?"

The pout on the small brunette's lips had clear intentions, and her overly widened, pleading eyes, were almost ridiculous, yet strangely unable to refuse.

Waverly wanted to roleplay now didn't she... Nicole wasn't quite sure she could complain. Waverly sure did dive in head first to new things after all.

Waverly was nearly whining now, biting her lip and making little noises against Nicole's body, waiting to see if Nicole would play along.

"Do you want to punish me for being a bad girl?" Waverley's voice was still breathy, but it was clear in her tone that she was genuinely asking the ginger if she wanted this, dropping the exaggerated whine that had been in her voice before.

Nicole's brain seemed to be short circuiting, but now that Waverly had asked, she very much did.

She swallowed, nodding to her girlfriend that was currently looking up at her, questioning as she slowed her movements in precaution.

"Yes. Yes I think you do need some punishing, young lady."

Waverly broke into a full smile, pupils dilating and darkening before she bit her lip teasingly.

"Oh, officer, what will you do to me?"

Waverly was back in character now, throwing her head back onto the cop, still grinding on her.

Nicole took that opportunity to grab Waverly's waist, shoving her roughly toward the table.

"You, young lady, are under arrest for harassing an officer on duty... safeword is tacos, okay?"

Waverly hummed in assent and agreement to the safeword Nicole had slipped in, chuckling a bit at the choice she'd picked, but still moaning at the feeling of Nicole's uniform pressing against her short skirt.

Nicole grabbed the smaller girl's wrists and pushed her close to the chair so she could shackle her wrists together and to the chair, smoothly taking the handcuffs out of her belt.

"Oh, Officer, I'm so sorry, how could I make it up to you, please, you don't have to arrest me!" Waverly whined, eyes closed and face contorted with the plea, brown strands splaying across the table in a messy way that only could be described as elegant in Nicole's eyes.

Nicole paused for a moment before trailing a singular finger down the cheerleading uniform until reaching Waverly's bare back, and lazily dragging her finger upward again, tsk-ing at her.

"What if I get to bend you over and _fuck_ you, young lady?"

Nicole was almost surprised at the filthy words coming out of her mouth. She wasn't typically one to be harsh during sex; she was quite gentle... Under this circumstance however... This was what Waverly wanted, and she couldn't deny that she was really enjoying this side of Waverly at the moment as Waverly let Nicole proceed to push her down against the table.

Waverly moaned a languid, liquid moan against the table, and Nicole's arousal shot up inside her, making the pit of her stomach burn with desire. Her hips bucked against Waverly subconsciously.

"How about that?" She continued, leaning forward, her voice a hissing whisper now. "Would that be better than being arrested?"

Through her quick-paced breathing, Waverly managed to moan out a response, body shivering under Nicole's palm pressed against her back. "Yes, yes Officer, anything you want; fuck me senseless, just don't arrest me. I'm going to be late for my cheerleading competition if you arrest me. Make it quick Officer, oh please."

Nicole's hands smoothed up Waverly's back, now brushing against her neck as she buried her hands in brown locks. Her other hand grabbed the smaller woman's ass, and hiked up the white skirt the cheer captain was wearing.

Nicole pushed Waverly's hair away and began kissing her neck, leaning over the brunette, hand squeezing her ass, and Waverly became a writhing, mess, whimpering at every kiss.

"Oh fuck, Ni-Officer, fuck"

Nicole stopped her movements to whisper into Waverly's ear. "That's Officer Haught to you, young lady… And if I wanna make you late to your cheer competition, then I _will_."

Waverly gasped, sighing, "oh - yes, right, yes you can Officer, Officer Haught,"

Waverly's voice was practically quaking with desire, and she closed her eyes tightly, thoroughly enjoying Nicole's lips peppering and sucking at her neck and continuing down between her shoulder blades.

Her other hand moved from her ass to slip up to touch the bare flesh of her waist, reaching up to palm at her breasts briefly as well before continuing down again to grab at her hips, grinding against her through her uniform.

Nicole nipped at Waverly's neck, licking lightly up her neck to nibble at her earlobe, and then her teeth scraped gently down Waverly's neck again to settle on sucking at the particularly sensitive spot Waverly seemed to enjoy most right at the base.

Waverly moaned and her hands began straining against her restraints, aching to touch the cop that was making her crazy.

"Mm-mmh," Nicole hummed in a chastise, biting her own lip.

"You, young lady, need to be punished, as you said." Nicole's hand slipped under Waverly's short, skimpy skirt, and just as she'd seen before, Waverly was not wearing any underwear...

She groped at Waverly's bare ass, but soon couldn't help herself, and her hand searched for the familiar wet heat of her Waverly.

God was she wet.

One finger merely skimmed against the slick folds, and Nicole's finger was already met with a dripping heat, Waverly shuddering already as Nicole brushed gently against her slit, moving wetness around to Waverly's clit as well.

Waverly's face was now pressed against the table, Nicole's grip on her hair still present, and Waverly's whimpering sounded muffled.

"Oh god, Officer Haught, I've been so bad, I need to be punished, even if I'm late to the game, I need to be punished so badly, oh god"

The string of babbling words became incoherent as Nicole pushed a finger into Waverly without warning, only waiting two pumps before pushing another one inside.

"Oh fuck!"

Nicole's fingers pushed inside the wet opening with ease, Waverly may have been small, but she was so ready for her fingers that she took them without a problem.

Nicole's hips began bucking instinctively against Waverly, and she leaned over her, sucking at her neck again to hold her down against the table, moving the hand that had been holding her hair down to circle Waverly's clit as her fingers continued to pump quickly in and out of her girlfriend at a fast pace.

"Fuck, shit, Nicole, yes, fuck, yes,"

Nicole quickened her pace, roughly scraping her teeth against Waverly's neck now, releasing the slick flesh with a small pop.

Her voice was low and husky, warm against Waverly's ear. "It's Officer Haught, to you."

Waverly's quickened breaths hitched, and her noises broke off into a series of pants, body entirely shaking and quivering under Nicole's ministrations that were pounding her against the wooden table, coming hard at the way Nicole's voice sounded.

_God was she lucky._

Waverly's back arched and she strained against the cuffs as Nicole slowed down her movements as Waverly rode out her orgasm.

"F-fuck baby, that was so good... fuck."

Nicole unlocked the cuffs and Waverly slumped against the table, ridden-up clothing messy and hair unkempt as she sighed, sliding down to the floor beneath her girlfriend in a panting sitting position, looking up into Nicole's eyes.

Nicole crouched down to kiss her girlfriend's lips gently, deepening for a moment, and then pulling away in a shy smile.

"So.. it was good?"

"God, yeah baby. You're.. wow..." she laughed. "I'm glad it was your thing."

Nicole's eyes crinkled in a smile, eyes closing for a moment. "Yeah... I think it definitely is my thing."

Waverly bit her lip and smiled. "Well... I think need to make it up to you more, _Officer Haught_ , now don't I?"

Her eyes flitted down to Nicole's pants, then back up at her, and her hands grabbed her belt as she leaned in closer to the officer, nose brushing against her cheek so she could whisper a low purr at her girlfriend.

"I think I need to make up for your wasted time..." her voice was so low and soft in a delicious way. 

Nicole's eyes closed and she stood up, hands resting at her hips as Waverly stayed kneeling below her, and Waverly began kissing her her pant-cladden legs up to her inner thighs, unhooking the belt and meeting Nicole's eyes as she pulled them down.

Nicole was soaked through already and she could see it.

With a mischievous glimmer in her eyes, Waverly winked.

Yep. Nicole was definitely lucky. And yep. She was pretty sure this was _everybody's_ thing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this probably isn't very good but it's my first time really writing smut and it's kinda just the first thing that popped into my mind after the episode woops lmao -- but yeah -- if you like it lmk if you want more -- and if you have any advice I'd be happy to hear it!! :)


End file.
